


I'm Looking For The Way Things Were

by Local_Lover_Boy



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, its been 3 years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 23:04:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18375902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Local_Lover_Boy/pseuds/Local_Lover_Boy
Summary: Ava and Sara visit Laurel on the day of her death.





	I'm Looking For The Way Things Were

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry?? ok   
> title from 'A conversation' from Mary Poppins Returns,,,

When Ava woke up alone, she frowned. The normally warm space that was Sara was gone. She had been with her last night, and Ava was a little confused. Typically, Ava wakes up first. The clock beside the bed read nine AM, and Ava sighed. Sara’s phone was still there. Ava got up, and walked down the stairs in search of Sara. Sara was looking out the rainy window, frowning. Ava wrapped her arms around Sara, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

“I missed you in bed,” Ava said quietly. Sara nodded, leaning back and putting her hands on Ava’s. They stood in silence, before Ava led them to the kitchen and began making breakfast. Sara sat in silence, a somber expression on her face.

“What's going on up there?” Ava asked as she put the french toast on the burner. Sara sighed, putting her head in her hands.

“It's three years today,” She said softly, her voice shaking lightly. Ava raised an eyebrow for a second, before understanding. 

“I'm sorry baby,” Ava whispered, turning around and taking Sara’s hand. Sara shook her head, wiping the tear that threatened to fall down her face.

“Can we go see her? I told her about you last time I saw her,” Sara immediately regretted saying it. That was kind of dumb in Sara’s mind. Telling your dead family about your lover. But it was a comfort, maybe. She didn't think she would tell Ava.

“Of course we can,” Ava smiled, kissing Sara quickly. Ava went back to cooking, and Sara just watched her. Once they ate, they led each other to their room. Sara kissed Ava, and Ava wrapped her arms around Sara. Sara buried her head into Ava’s chest, and the tears finally fell. Ava shushed Sara and held her there, letting Sara let her emotions out.

-

When they get to the cemetery where both Laurel and her dad are buried, Sara pauses and tells Ava to stay back. Ava waits, watched as Sara places flowers on both of their graves and kneels for awhile.

“It's been awhile,” Sara starts, wiping away a tear. “I’ve been busy. But hey, I’m still with Ava. I know, it's crazy. Me, holding a relationship for almost a year. It's crazy. I love her. Laurel, you’d love her, seriously,” Sara let's our a teary laugh, and it's almost pitiful. “She's with me. I brought her here because I want you to meet her. I know that's silly, call me tragic. But, I wanted you to meet her,” Sara turns back to Ava, waving a hand over. Ava walks over slowly, and Sara takes her hand. “Laurel, Ava. Ava, Laurel,” Sara’s voice fades, silently queuing Ava.

“Oh. Okay, uhm, hi. It's the girlfriend. Sorry, I’ve never done this. You grew up with Sara, and it makes me sad that you aren't here to tell me all the dumb stories of her childhood,” Ava laughs, and Sara gives her an approving smile. “I know I’d love you. Sara talks greatly of you. I’m a little jealous Sara got to meet you. But I’m keeping her safe and happy, I promise. Don't worry about her. I’ve got her. I love her, and I know you do too,” Ava finds herself crying, and Sara pulls her into a side hug. 

“I miss you,” Sara says quietly, and Ava strokes her hair. They sit like that for awhile, a sad, yet comfortable silence. 

“I guess we're gonna go home now. Yeah Laurel, home. I live with her. Isn't it weird? I don't know. I love it. I love you,” She says to Laurel before she turns to Ava, “And I love you. Let's go home.” 

At home, they lay in bed together. Sara tells stories of her childhood with Laurel, about all the trouble they got into together. They laugh, and even cry, but Sara finds herself glad to spend such a sad day with Ava. It's healthier than what she would normally do. Normally, she'd drown bottles of alcohol and find a stranger and just have some fun. But she finds herself sober and with the woman she loves. Laurel is smiling down on her; proud her baby sister is settling her wild life down and being happy.


End file.
